Forever & Always
by snowbaby32495
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweet hearts. What happens when a twist in fate tears them apart and they suddenly meet again three years later as completely different people? What happens when a child is involved? ExB EmxR JxA rated m for possible lemons in the future and language.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams Vs Reality

_**AN: Hey guys this is a new story that I am really into right now. I have so much inspiration for this it's crazy. So I know this one is a keeper and I hope you all enjoy. The beginning is a little rocky. It's been a while since I've written. If anyone has any questions or anything don't be afraid to ask. I hope you all enjoy Forever and Always as much as I am. Because of all this crazy inspiration we may actually be able to have a weekly update, but no promises. Have fun!**_

_**Snowy**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight or anything else you may recognize in this story (ex: song lyrics, characters, settings ect)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~Dreams vs. Reality~**

**BPOV**

**(Dream)**

_Early August was in full bloom as Edward and I laid in our meadow. I glanced at the boy next to me and smiled. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath. Grease was smudged on his face since he just got out of work. He was currently working at a local mechanic to help take care of us. I turned on my side and looked at him. "Edward…" I said softly. He turned and his emerald green eyes pierced mine. "I love you" A huge grin crossed his strong features. _

_ "I love you more my beautiful Bella; Future Mrs. Cullen." He took my hand with my new engagement ring on and kissed it. He then placed a hand on my stomach and leaned down kissing it "And I love you Baby Cullen, you and mommy are my world." He saw the worried look on my face and frowned "Don't you worry. My job will get us by and some people are wanting me to audition with the piano. We'll make a life together and have children as many as you want." He grinned and kissed me slowly. I then cuddled next to him and looked at him. _

"_I'm four months Edward, we should tell my dad soon." I said softly and he frowned but nodded. "I would also like for us to talk about names." He gave me a small smile._

"_When we announce our engagement we'll announce the pregnancy. How does that sound?" I nodded shyly hiding my face in his neck. "And how about Emma?" I giggled and looked up at him._

"_I like Emma but what if it's a boy?" he grinned at me and winked._

"_Won't happen, I see a little girl in our future. One who looks just like Mommy and has Daddy wrapped around her little finger." I smiled and kissed him _

**(End of Dream)**

I woke up with a start and sweat pouring down my face. My three year old son was cuddled into my side snoring softly. I pushed his copper hair out of his face and smiled softly down at him. Standing up I noticed it was still dark out but my alarm was out. We must have lost power again. We didn't live in the best neighborhood in Chicago but it was enough for my Anthony and I to get by. I went over to the chair in the corner and grabbed an extra blanket. I wrapped Anthony tightly in it then laid back next to him. The next thing I knew light was shining in my eyes and bright green eyes were giggling next to me. I glanced outside and saw the snow still falling. Wrapping Anthony back up I picked him up. "Come on handsome we need to get you ready for Miss Angela."

"But I want Mama today" he pouted. I sighed he looked just like his father. Hopefully Alice wouldn't mind. I quickly got us both ready and ran to catch the bus. When we got to the little shop in the middle of the busy city and sighed. It was warm and toasty and Alice had hot chocolate ready for both Anthony and I.

"How did you…." I trailed looking at the drinks and taking the wet jackets off of us.

"Intuition. That and Anthony and Addalina both have the same `I want mommy` schedule" she laughed as I saw the little whirl wind run up to me and hug my legs.

"Auntie Bella!" she squealed, I picked the little girl up and smiled at Alice.

"So you don't mind he's here?" I asked and she laughed shaking her head.

"It'll be a slow day anyway with all the snow and power outages. He'll be fine. Speaking of Anthony and being fine. Rose's brother and his band are in town. That man is dreamy" She said with a far off look on her face. She was quiet for a few minutes and then shook her head. "Anyway I already talked to Rose and her dad is willing to babysit all three of our kids. And I thought we could go see them play." I looked at Anthony as he played with some blocks and frowned.

"I don't know Alice… he's only three and he's never met Mr. Hale. I have nothing against her parents I don't. Just… the only people I trust him with is Angela and Mrs. Cope next door. And you and Rose of course! I just don't really trust him with people." Alice frowned then perked up.

"Then see if one of them will watch him. Please Bella! My cousin Emmett is in the band too! You love Emmett. Don't get me wrong I love Anthony and I don't know why his father isn't in his life but then again it isn't my place to know. However back to the point he is a wonderful little boy but you need some time away from him. Some time to go out and have fun with your friends. Bella you are 22 years old. Live a little." I sighed and glanced over at Anthony again. Finally I nodded my head in agreement and she squealed. "We'll pick you out a new dress and we'll make you gorgeous. The boys at the club won't know what to do with themselves. Plus I heard that they have a new band mate that is pretty good looking" she winked and started running around her store looking for a dress.

While Alice was pulling different dresses I went and called Mrs. Cope to see if she could watch Anthony while I went out. She agreed and told me to pack him stuff for the night and she will just keep him the entire night so I can get some rest. I thanked her immensely and then let Alice play dress up for hours.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you ready for this Anthony?" I looked up at Jasper and nodded.

My name is Edward but no one calls me it. Not ever since _she_ went missing. I won't let them. It doesn't sound right coming out of anyone's mouth but hers. At first I just thought she was angry with me. She wouldn't call me back, answer the phone or the door. I started to get worried. She was pregnant with our first child and no one had seen her in a week. My parents told me I had to get her to talk to me especially since we were getting married shortly after Emma was born. We would get married and have Emma's baptism the very same day. It just made things easier. So I went every day with flowers, chocolate, things for our Emma. Anything that would just make her speak to me. Everything remained on the porch. Everything. That worried me even more. I tried calling her father. He hadn't heard from her either. No one had heard from her.

Finally after two weeks I broke the glass on the door and broke into the house. I searched everywhere and she was nowhere to be seen in her house either. The nursery was untouched. Only a few dresses were missing and a suitcase. There were ingredients on the counter looking like she was about to cook something when she left. I continued looking around the house looking for some sign of where she might have went. That was when I saw it.

_Dear Edward, _

_ By the time you read this I will already be long gone. Knowing you, you probably broke into the house through the back door. These men have been watching the house. I didn't know why or what they want but I'm writing this just in case something happens. I promise nothing will happen to Emma. Hopefully I'm just being silly by writing this but remember I love you. No matter how mad I seem at you. _

_ Love Always_

_Your Bella._

"Hey man are you okay?" I shook my head and looked up at Jasper.

"Yeah man why?" He looked confused

"You completely zoned out for a good fifteen minutes." I looked down shining up the keys of the piano.

"Oh um just thinking about Emma" I said gently playing a few keys. Jasper smiled at me and pulled out a picture of two little girls out of his wallet.

"This is Lilly and this is Addalina." He said pointing to the picture at a little girl. "Lilly is my niece. I'm hoping to stay here for a couple weeks so I can spend some time with her. I was going to talk to you guys about it after the show. See if it was okay if we stayed for a month." I nodded slowly. It wasn't my band. I don't make the decisions. At that point Emmett came over with a picture on his phone.

"This is Addalina again and Tony" he grinned. "Addalina is my Cousin, Alice's daughter and Tony is her friend Bella's son. Bella is like a sister to me she's awesome and the best cook around." He said as his grin grew but I winced at the name. That was _her_ name. I looked at the picture and couldn't take my eyes off the little boy. His smile was wide and his green eyes sparkled, his bronze hair was everywhere. We were having a girl though. So it couldn't have been them. "Do you have a picture of Emma? You talk about her an awful lot." I shook my head. "Well maybe I can fly you home to see your girls." My head quickly snapped up.

"N-no!" the guys looked at me startled at my outburst. I then sighed. "I don't know where they are. That's why every city we go to I go out searching. I'm trying to find my Bella and our Emma." Jasper looked confused. Before he could say anything I quickly spoke up. "She went missing without a trace in Mid-August before Emma was born. All I know is she isn't in Washington. No one knows where she is though. Emma should be three now. Her due date was Christmas" Jasper sighed.

"Well we'll help you look for them." I nodded

"Thank you Jasper, but I would rather look on my own. It helps me think." Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and nodded.

"At least come to Alice's for dinner Tomorrow night?" Emmett asked. "Alice and Bella always make this big meal because they know I eat a lot but they usually make too much and Tony he is too cute at dinner with his little prayer."

"Yeah that'll be nice. Dinner, thank you for the invitation." Jasper smiled.

"Alright now that that's settled and now we know why you're a shadow in the night every time we go somewhere that isn't Washington let's get this set ready. I know Alice will be there so I want us to do our cover of 'Hey Girl' by Billy Currington and then maybe Anthony, you could do 'A Drop in the Ocean'" he said and continued to go on down the list of what we will play and we got ready for our gig.

* * *

_**AN: Sooooo what do you think? I know it seems a little rocky but I promise all the pieces will get connected eventually. As you can see our love birds are currently apart. But some magic will happen :) Chapter two has the club scene and then I think chapter three will be when they actually see each other again for the first time. Oh! if anyone has any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me or hey review :) Hope you all enjoyed**_

_**Snowy**_


	2. Chapter 2 It's all in the Past

**AN: Hey Everyone! Here is chapter two for all of you. and it hasn't even been a week. be proud haha. I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or anything else you may recognize. for instance the songs in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~It's All in the Past~**

**BPOV**

Anthony looked up at me with chocolate covering his face, "mama, you pretty" I smiled and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. He gave me his father's famous crooked grin and I kissed his forehead. Alice stood by the door watching us.

"Promise to call if you need anything?" Mrs. Cope smiled at me and patted me on the back as she walked me out.

"Don't worry dear. Tony will be fine, nothing will happen and if something does I have all of the emergency contact numbers." I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yes, of course I'm being silly. I just don't normally leave him for overnight." I explained trying not to cry. That's when Alice came up and hugged me.

"Bella, Tony will be fine, you'll have him back first thing in the morning. You deserve to come out with Rose and I and have some fun." I nodded and hugged her back. I then knelt down and opened my arms. Anthony immediately ran into them and hugged me tight.

"Love you mama" I hugged him tighter closing my eyes.

"I love you more baby, now be good for Mrs. Cope and no more sweets tonight" I said Mrs. Cope nodded and walked me out. "I'll see you both in the morning. Again if you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Cope smiled sweetly at me and I stepped out the door.

"Oh and don't forget his a-" At that point the door shut in my face and I sighed "Allergies"

"Bella he will be fine. Come, let's get a drink in you and get you meeting that new hottie in Jasper's band. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we all had a band member? We could be like groupies! I mean Rose and Emmett are so close to being together it's crazy, especially since that dick Royce cheated on her and beat her." I sighed and shook my head trying to get that eerie feeling to leave. Alice quickly shut up. "Oh Bella I am so sorry! I don't even know what happened between you and Tony's father." We got in the cab and I looked at her.

"Do you remember when we met?" That made Alice perk up.

"Yeah! Of course. You were about six months pregnant with Tony and you looked so scared and you were convinced you were having a girl. That was the first and last time you ever bet against me. I could immediately tell you were from a small town. You told me you were alone here in the city when I took you out for a cup of hot chocolate. Oh Addie had to be six months old. Anyway, your dad made you come here. That's about all other than I helped you get set up in a nice little apartment. That and Riley kept an eye on you for a while. Does he still come around? Wait he isn't Tony's father is he?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, Riley isn't Anthony's father. Anthony is the spitting image of his father. Bright green eyes, crazy copper hair, stupid smug crooked grin" I smiled. Alice giggled and nodded. "His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was abused as a kid and the Cullen's adopted him at about 9 changing his name to Edward Cullen but keeping his middle name Anthony Masen, which was his birth name. Anyway I was four months almost five when I told my father I was pregnant. He is the chief of police in my small town. Meaning basically he was like God. Him and the preacher. My small town is really religious and rather old fashioned. Edward and I were High School sweet hearts and we were engaged…" I said closing my eyes. "But that wasn't enough for my father. I disgraced him. He told me to leave town. I had refused. I was not going anywhere. Edward had a stable job and I was helping out with Sunday school. I was not just going to ruin our lives. Once again a day later my father came to me and told me to leave town. That he wanted me to go to a faraway busy place where no one knew me and would never know where I came from. Once again I told him no. I loved Edward too much to make him move. That's when he told me Edward wasn't supposed to go with me. His exact words were 'This baby is your mistake, now fix it'. He called Anthony a mistake… I told him to get out. I did not want him in Edward and mine's house. Edward was currently staying with his parents until the wedding but spent most days with me. Except we had a silly fight and I wouldn't let him in. Anyway, Charlie left but said he would be back. A few hours later I noticed a car parked outside my house with two men in it. I didn't think anything of it. Plus my father was Chief of Police no one would go near me. Well I should have been worried. It was Riley and James. They kidnapped me out of my own house. Took me to Chicago and told me if I ever contacted anyone from home including Edward that Edward, his family, and the baby would die. I also couldn't tell the police because what good would it do? So here I am in Chicago for a little over 3 years and raising Anthony on my own."

Alice stared at me and took my hands. "Is that why you don't trust Tony with people?" I nodded yes and she just sat there in shock. The cab pulled up to the club and we got out and went in. Emmett owned the place so we got in free and Rose was sitting there waiting for us.

"Hey girls, I can't wait to see the boys. I heard the new guy really improved them." Alice just nodded and then stood up.

"I'm getting us some drinks and we are drinking hard." Alice said walking away. Rose looked at me confused.

"What's with her?" I looked down then back at Rose.

"She knows about my past" Rose looked shocked.

"You mean you…" I nodded and she stared at me in shock then hugged me. "I'm proud of you Bella for telling Alice" Rose was the first person I had ever said anything to about my past. She asked about Anthony's father and told me about Lilly's. It was a big bonding moment.

"Yo Yo Yo Everyone! Welcome to Eclipse Remix. Now we have a special treat for you today. A live band with our very own club owner Emmett McCarty. Woooo! So welcome to the stage Sometimes Never!" Yelled the MC into the mic and the boys got on and to their instruments. Jasper went up to the mic and smiled into the crowd.

"Hey ya'll we're so glad to be here among friends and family and this first number goes out to a pretty little thing I see out there in the crowd. You know who you are Darlin'. Glad you could make it out tonight." He started strumming the guitar with a smile on his face.

_Hoooooo oh yeah_

_Hey girl, what's your name girl_

_I've been lookin' at you_

_And every guy here's doin' the same girl_

_It'd be a shame girl_

_If I let you just walk on by_

_'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile_

_A girl like you comes around once in a while_

_So hot, gotta give it a shot_

_Gotta get get a little bit of what you got_

Alice got back to us and squealed "He's singing this song for me! Oh Rose your brother is wonderful" Rose rolled her eyes and I giggled and took a sip of the drink Alice brought me.

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

I watched as Alice sang along. She was so in love you could tell with the smile on her face as she stared at Jasper on stage.

_Hey girl, whatcha think girl_

_You look a little thirsty lemme go getcha something to drink girl_

_Before you blink girl_

_I'll be right back by your side_

_And if you want we can roll out_

_I know my way around this town_

_I got a shotgun seat for you_

_You can tell me where it is you wanna take off to_

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl_

_Hey hey_

_Ooh, baby you're still standin' here_

_I guess you must like what you hear_

_Hey girl, whatcha say girl_

_About you and me gettin' away girl_

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl, oh yeah_

_Oh, hey girl_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl_

_Oh yeah_

"Oh wasn't he great!" Alice squealed as Jasper took a drink. He once again smiled out into the crowd.

"Alright ya'll as most of you know we have a new guy with us. Not only is Anthony a talented musician but he is also a song writer. Tonight ladies and gentlemen he is looking for his perfect girl and he's got a song dedicated just for her."

"That's weird that Jasper's new band mate has the same name as your son." Alice said looking at me.

I shrugged it off, "Anthony is a popular name, that's all. Besides his father's name is Edw-" I froze as I saw the man on stage. "Edward" I finished staring at the father of my son. He was right there on stage looking slightly nervous.

"Hey everyone my name is Anthony. Um I wrote this song back when my girl was pregnant with our daughter and disappeared. So Bella if you and Emma are out there… somewhere… just know I miss you and I want my girls back home" The crowd awed and I blushed especially when I saw Rose and Alice staring at me.

"Weren't you going to name Tony, Emma… if he was a girl?" Rose asked, I nodded shyly keeping my eyes on Edward as he went over to the piano on stage.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

My eyes widened as I head the first verse. He used to always hold me tight and sing me to sleep with this song. He would only sing that one verse.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

He thinks I don't love him. I will always love him.

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

I hadn't even realized I started crying until I felt Alice hand me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_

_Never counting regrets,_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

_and New England as the leaves change;_

_The last excuse that I'll claim,_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven_

The crowd stood up applauding and Edward stood up from his piano, taking a small bow but frowning as he was searching the crowd with his eyes. I quickly stood up hiding my face. My phone then buzzed and I saw that it was Mrs. Cope.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Anthony. He's here in the hospital. I don't know what happened I had my back turned for just a minute and the next thing I knew he couldn't breathe. Please hurry" I told her I would be there right away.

"I need to go…" I said quickly.

"But Bella!" Alice and Rose tried to stop me but I quickly said,

"It's Anthony" and ran out having a cab take me to the hospital where my son was.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hard Truth

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is chapter three. Sorry it's a little shorter but (and I'm not making excuses) I couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter. Plus I am now the proud aunt of a niece. So these past few days have been kind of crazy. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and be expecting chapter four by (or during) this coming weekend. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or anything else you may or may not recognize. except the plot... that's mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~The Hard Truth~**

**EPOV**

I looked out into the crowd after my song for some hope I would see my Bella. I frowned having a hard time picking out my girl in the crowd of faces. I have a good feeling about this town but I have yet to see Bella. I noticed a girl running out of the club quickly after I finished my song. No if that was Bella she would have came to me. Since she knows I still love her and want her and Emma. So that wasn't my Bella. I sighed and went back to my spot at the piano. We finished our set and let the DJ play a mix of club music. "Come on man, you need to come meet Alice and Rose" I nodded and followed Emmett and Jasper over to where the girls were supposed to be. They weren't there though. Jasper frowned pulling out his phone, "Ali, Darlin' calm down…where are you?" there was a pause and his face paled "At the hospital? …why?" His eyes widened and looked at Emmett. "Sweetie I can't understand you why are you at the hospital?" He was quiet for a few more minutes "We're on our way" he said hanging up quickly.

"What's going on? Why are they at the hospital?" Emmett asked concerned.

"It's Tony. Something happened. Alice was sobbing into the phone so I'm not sure what, but I could hear Bella screaming at the doctors in the background so whatever it is it isn't good." Emmett's eyes widened as well.

"Something's wrong with my Anthony Emmett Swan?! Let's blow this popsicle stand and go get him a giant teddy bear to remind him of uncle bear!" Jasper shook his head and I stayed frozen. Did he say Swan? Nah it's still not my Bella… Swan is just a popular last name… yeah that's it. That and we had a girl. Emma.

After some running around to find a giant teddy bear we went to the hospital. Jasper ran up to a nurse. "We're looking for Anthony Swan. We're his…uncles" Jasper said quickly glancing at the two of us and we quickly nodded in agreement.

"I brought a bear" Emmett said holding up the giant monstrosity. The nurse looked down at the charts in her hand.

"Ah yes, he's in pediatric fishy room 17. I can take you there if you would like?"

"No we'll find it. Thank you!" Jasper said as Emmett already took off running and we took off after him. "Emmett slow down!" Jasper yelled just as Emmett skidded to a stop and looked in the room. We caught up and looked in too. The sight broke my heart. There laid a little boy struggling to breathe. Next to him was a very defeated looking woman sobbing into the bed.

"Bellsie?" Emmett asked softly stepping into the room with the bear. She wouldn't look up and kept crying. "Come on sweetie it's me, Emmy-bear. You know, your son's middle name is my name." he frowned slowly stepping closer to her.

"Oh Emmett!" She sobbed into his shirt hugging him tightly. "W-what if he doesn't make it? H-he's deathly allergic to peanuts and Mrs. Cope made peanut butter cookies and he snuck one when her back was turned. I can't lose him" she cried

"Hey, stop this. You know that boy is stronger than any of us realizes. He'll be fine. You know why?" I watched as the woman lifted her head up to Emmett and he smiled wiping her tears. "There are those brown eyes. He'll be fine because he's your son" he grinned. She nodded and continued to wipe her eyes. "Here let me introduce you to our new band mate." The woman instantly stiffened and looked over to me and I froze "Bellsie this is Anthony" Bella shook her head.

"N-no. This is Edward" She said softly. I walked over to her. I glanced at the boy and back to Bella.

"B-bella… you've been here the whole time?" She nodded gently. "Where's Emma?" I asked concerned looking around for a little girl with brown curly hair. Bella looked down and walked over to the little boy pushing his hair off his face. I followed her. "Bella. Where is Emma?"

"Who's Emma?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"Our daughter" I said sternly glaring at Bella. "Isabella Marie Swan where the fuck is my daughter?!" I yelled. Bella turned and glared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Are you blind?! Don't you see?! He is the spitting image of you! He has your hair, your eyes, your smile! He is you! This is Anthony Emmett! His first name was your birth name. His middle name is his Uncle Emmett's name. His last name is my name." She said angrily. "Don't go asking for your daughter when you don't have a daughter. You have a son" Bella turned away from me stroking his hair just like my birth mother did with me. That's when I realized I yelled at Bella just like my father used to yell at my mother and I. I hung my head in shame

"Bella… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…" I frowned wanting to reach out and touch her just to make sure she was really here.

"Just leave" she whimpered. Emmett frowned glaring at me and holding her to his chest. I glanced at Jasper who was with a tall blonde and a short dark haired lady. Both girls gave me soft smiles. Then the short one walked over to me and held out her hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I go by Alice." I nodded shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Alice." I said softly glancing back at Bella who was now sitting by Anthony again just gently playing with his hair.

"Come on we should all get out of Bella's hair. She'll keep us updated… won't you Bella?" Bella looked at Alice and nodded. With that we all left the room. "Come on boys I have your guest rooms ready at my house" Jasper drove us over to Alice's house. The rest of the night Emmett kept glaring at me and I knew it was going to be a long one.

* * *

**BPOV**

After a long night in the hospital, I was finally released to take Anthony home. The whole walk home he clung to me his face buried into my neck to keep out of the cold. I heard a car slow down near us and a familiar voice shout, "You need to get that boy out of the cold. We don't need him back in the hospital" I turned and saw Emmett and a giggling Rose standing by his car. "Come on Bells, let's get the kid to Alice's" I nodded walking to his car and putting Anthony next to Lilly.

"You go on. I'll meet you guys at Alice's. I need to shower and grab a change of clothes for him." Rose nodded but Emmett frowned.

"Let me drive you back to your place?" I shook my head and Rose sighed

"Babe, she needs some time to herself… plus she's just up the block. We'll see her at the house soon. Wont we Bella?" I nodded and Emmett sighed getting in the car. I gave Rose a thankful smile and she hugged me. "We'll see you there. Don't worry Tony will be fine. I'll keep him away from Edward" I nodded and she let go getting in the car with Emmett and they drove off. I sighed relieved quickly running home. Once home I grabbed the suitcases I had under my bed. One for Anthony and one for me. I took one into his room throwing his clothes into the bag along with his favorite stuffed animal and a couple blankets. I then returned to my room packing a few outfits and the rest of the blankets. After our clothes were packed I went into my freezer and took out the little bit of cash I saved up incase this would happen. I put the suitcases by the door along with the frozen bag of money. I then quickly showered and changed. Grabbing one more outfit for Anthony I went out the door headed over to Alice's for my last and final meal with the friends that have become like family.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo? What did you all think? I know I keep leaving these chapters hanging. But how else will you come back to find out what happens? lol See you all soon ^_^**

**Snowy**


End file.
